Old Outland
Co je Old Outland ? Takzvanej Old Outland existuje ve dvou verzích, v současné době je ve hře stále k nalezení aspoň jedena verze a to v Deadmines. Deadmineský Old Outland byl postaven někdy kolem patche 1.8, za ta léta bylo nalezeno mnoho cest a dostanete se tam stále i dnes. Tento Old OL je velký jen jako 1 ADT a jde o nějaký pokus dnešního Hellfire Peninsula v Outlandu. Druhý Old OL byl na stejném místě jako Gillijim's Isle a Island of Doctor Lapidis jen mnohem dál od břehu, prakticky až pod Maelstromem a byl nadobro smazán s příchodem patche 2.4.0, ale lze ho sehnat jako model edit. Byl vytvořen ještě někdy mezi 0.5.3 a 0.5.5 což by čekal asi málokdo, ale je tomu tak, protože Hellfire Peninsula byla původně zamýšlena jako 54-60 zóna. V Alpha WoW 0.5.5 byl dokonce kus Old OL na mapě Kalidaru. Později v 0.6.0 jsem nalezl další verzi skoro totožnou s tou, u které Blizzard tento projekt odpískal. Ve WoW 1.0.0 je dokonce i na minimapě Eastern Kingdoms (kde jsou mimo jiné i testovací zóny Programmer / Designer Islandů a Karazhanu) a v souborech hry existuje mnoho modelů / textur ve složce "Outland". Outland není jediný kdo se objevil v souborech hry dlouho před jeho vydáním, například Tol Barad zde spal 8 let (a možná více) než sme se ho dočkali. Tento Outland byl v porovnaním s tím v Deadmines velký a propracovaný, od 0.7.0 obsahoval velkou rudou poušť, ruiny Alliančního / Horďáckého města, létající houby a stromy, jeskyně, doly, ruiny katedrály (ruinedcathedral.wmo), které nejsou nikde jinde ve hře použité, Dark Portal, místo podobné Pools of Aggonar v dnešním Hellfire Peninsula společně s umírajícím Pit Lordem, ale je tu navíc zajímavá kostěná hráz (outland_bone_dam.m2), hora kam vedou úzké zakroucené cestičky na jejichž konci hoří modrý plamen, osada mutovaných Draeneiů Lost Ones a další věci. Tato verze se dost podobá Outlandu z Warcraftu III. Později kolem 0.8 - 0.9 byl dopracován do poslední podoby. Oba Old Outlandy představují Hellfire Peninsula. Tanaris a Old Outland Bystrý člověk v druhé, větší verzi starého Outlandu hned pozná něco povědomého. Pokud se tomu bude opravdu více věnovat, zjistí, že je celý postavený z nakopírovaných částí Tanarisu (až na pár individuálních vyjímek). WoW obsahuje mnoho zón a míst, které jsou kopiemi jiných jen s jiným skinem což vypovídá o dovednostech jejich programu na stavbu světa. Blizzard tvrdí, že všechny zóny, všechny místa a doslova každý kopeček dělají jako originál, ale není tomu tak a každý kdo se věnuje model editingu a nebo je dost pozorný tak to ví. Old Outland a Blizzard Při oficiálním ohlášení prvního datadisku The Birning Crusade byl na stránkách WoW tento screenshot, který je pořízený právě ve starém Outlandu, první větší verzi, která byla plánována pro expení z 54 na 60 level. Tento screenshot se zde ale objevil už mnohem dříve, vlastně v začátcích WoW byl použit v příručce pro Riding u Trollů, Web Archive si tuto stránku stále pamatuje. Dále existuje i wallpaper který reprezentuje rasu Orků a v pozadí je právě Old Outland (viz. Galerie). Jak se sem dá dostat ? *Pro větší model Old OL je nutno mít staré verze WoW (například 1.0.0) nebo stáhnout model edit, Old Outland také obsahuje World of Warcraft The Reznik Era, ale s upraveným skinem OL, po stažení model editu sem stačí jít po vlastních viz video a nebo portnutím (X -14903 Y 12898 Z 10 mapID 0) - Download Page. *Old Outland v Deadmines je dosažitelný exploration/exploit metodami viz videa nebo portnutím (X -1594 Y 480 Z 1 mapID 36). Galerie 1 (2).jpg|Old Outland, Deadmines - Minimapa. Old OL 0.5.5.png|Old Outland Minimapa patch 0.5.5. OL 0.5.5.3592.png|Minimapa 0.5.5.3592 Old Outland, minimapa..jpg|Old Outland Minimapa od 0.7.0. Deadmines Old OL Test 2.jpg|Deadmines Old Outland. Deadmines Old OL Test 3.jpg|Deadmines Old Outland. WoWScrnShot 121717 100642.jpg|Old Outland v Kalidaru 0.5.5 WoWScrnShot 121717 092326.jpg|Old Outland v Kalidaru 0.5.5 WoWScrnShot_020913_193221.jpg|Old Outland. WoWScrnShot_020913_193239.jpg|Old Outland. WoWScrnShot_041913_150745.jpg|Old Outland - Katedrála. WoWScrnShot_041913_150830.jpg|Old Outland - Létající stromy. WoWScrnShot_041913_150720.jpg|Old Outland - Létající houby. WoWScrnShot_090613_105540.jpg|Old Outland, Hora WoWScrnShot_090613_105553.jpg|Old Outland, Lost Ones WoWScrnShot_090613_105609.jpg|Old Outland, Pools of Aggonar WoWScrnShot_090913_165559.jpg|Old Outland, velká kopie Tanarisu WoWScrnShot_090913_165643.jpg|Old Outland WoWScrnShot_090913_165758.jpg|Old Outland Azeroth1.0.0.jpg|Minimapa Eastern Kingdoms 1.0.0 old ol tile.jpg|Data Outlandu v souborech WoW 1.0.0 oldolcomp.jpg Old Outland Panorama 2.jpg Old Outland Panorama.jpg 1542.png|Hodně raná verze Old Outlandu WoWScrnShot_121314_144740.jpg|Old Outland z 0.7.0 klienta WoWScrnShot 121314 235056.jpg|Old Outland 0.5.5 WoWScrnShot 121314 234923.jpg|Old Outland 0.5.5 WoWScrnShot 121314 234831.jpg|Old Outland 0.5.5 OldOlRaptors.png|Screenshot Blizzardu v Old Outlandu orc2-1600x1200.jpg|Wallpaper Old Outlandu WoWScrnShot_030716_211531.jpg|Old Outland 0.5.5.3592 WoWScrnShot_030716_211550.jpg|Old Outland 0.5.5.3592 WoWScrnShot_030716_211606.jpg|Old Outland 0.5.5.3592 WoWScrnShot_030716_211613.jpg|Old Outland 0.5.5.3592 WoWScrnShot_030716_211620.jpg|Old Outland 0.5.5.3592 WoWScrnShot_030716_211637.jpg|Old Outland 0.5.5.3592 WoWScrnShot_030716_211654.jpg|Old Outland 0.5.5.3592